Somewhere Only We Know
by crissklainecolfer
Summary: Post 4x22. Before Kurt leaves for New York, he changes his mind and decides to stay for a few more days because of a certain surprise. Klaine oneshot :)


**A/N: This is just the second fic I have made and sorry if it's not that good. Klaine oneshot :)**

The day before Kurt's flight to New York, he had received a text from Blaine.

_Hey Kurt. Mr. Schue said he'd like to see everyone at the auditorium at 4 pm sharp. See ya! – Blaine :)_

When he got to Mckinley High, the corridors were nearly empty. Kurt always had a shortcut to the auditorium and he missed how he'd walk hand in hand with Blaine everytime they passed by the familiar halls. He took the shortcut and noticed a white rose petal on the floor. He ignored it and kept walking.

When he got to the auditorium, he noticed a lot of white petals on the floor, leading down to the stage. There wasn't much light so he couldn't really see that much. He sat on one of the chairs and checked his watch.

_3:58 pm._

Two minutes early. Kurt wondered where everybody else was. He didn't see anyone along the way and the corridors were completely empty. He couldn't hear anyone coming.

_Blaine must have tricked me_, he thought.

He stood up, went to the front row of seats and waited. He checked his watch again.

_4:00 pm._

He was about to get up and leave when he heard the piano playing. A spotlight landed on the piano. He listened closely to the familiar tune.

Tina and Mike slowly appeared from both sides of the stage, holding a white rose while humming. Mercedes appeared after Tina and Santana appeared behind Mike. All the members of the New Directions, old and new, appeared, one by one, each holding a white rose.

Suddenly, a spotlight landed on the door Kurt came from. Kurt looked back to see Blaine singing "Somewhere Only We Know". Blaine walked down to where Kurt was and reached out for his hand. Kurt took it and Blaine led him up the stage. Each member gave the white rose to Kurt and hugged him.

Kurt was confused. He didn't understand what was happening. He doesn't know what to say or what to feel.

"Blaine? What's happening?"

Blaine didn't answer his question. He just kept singing.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

As the last lines of the song came out of Blaine's mouth, he knelt down on one knee and pulled out the tiny box he kept turning around behind his back during Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's surprise wedding.

"Blaine, w-what are you doing?"

Blaine opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring with a little diamond on top.

"Kurt, I know that things between us haven't been great recently. And I'm sorry for messing up things. I really am. I just… I can't stand being apart from you for so long. Kurt, we're soulmates. I know that. Fate brought us together on Christmas and again, on Valentine's Day. No matter how hard I try to move on, I can't. Because I once promised you that I'd always love you. I never stopped loving you. And I never will. So, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Everyone was silent. No one was speaking. Everyone in the auditorium was staring at the couple. Everyone was waiting for Kurt's answer.

"B-Blaine, I l-love you more than anything else in this world. So, yes, I will marry you."

Blaine was smiling and tears were starting to flow from his eyes, down his cheeks. Kurt carefully put down the roses and hugged Blaine so tight.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

One by one, the members of the club left the auditorium, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

They were sitting on the stage, with Kurt's head leaning on Blaine's shoulder. Suddenly, Kurt spoke and broke the silence.

"Why white roses?"

"I promised you that I'd always make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are. White roses look pure and perfect."

"I'm so happy to be with you, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt raised his head and stared at Blaine's brown eyes. He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, leaving an inch between their lips. Slowly, their lips connected in a long and sweet kiss.

Blaine pulled back and hugged Kurt.

"Would you maybe want to go out for dinner?", Blaine asked.

"With my fiancée? I'd love to. Haha. I think I'd stay here in Ohio for a couple more days."

"What about NYADA?"

"NYADA can wait. I still need to make up for the time I didn't spend with you."

Kurt gave Blaine a short kiss on the lips and stood up with Blaine, and walked out of the auditorium, hand in hand.


End file.
